


Request for fics

by Luperus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luperus/pseuds/Luperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a story but a request for some fics with this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request for fics

I'm a Parl shipper and this ship needs more love. Please can someone be nice enough to write me some fics/ficlets (where Pat doesn't die)

I'd love to see a fluffy one with Pat comforting Carl after 6x09.

Thank you in advance x


End file.
